


Entertainment

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Eridan POV, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Promptfic, Spanking, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, care taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you need someone to help you cause trouble, he's your guy. Sollux is too lazy but Dave will do anything for a laugh, and you like to be entertained. He's nothing if not an entertainer.  </p><p>Which is, actually how you ended up 'helping him' with this....<br/>This, being spitroasting Sollux on the bed while Karkat watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts).



For as often as you all end up in the same bed ( _ your's, for the record _ ), you probably spend time in the two separate rooms in your pairs just as much. Maybe more.  

Sure, you're all one big disaster together now, but you can only do so much pushing and shoving to get the mouth you want to smooch before someone gets elbowed in the nose and then everything has to stop, usually. 

The pairs are- Well okay, they're not constantly the same. 

It used to be mostly you and Sol, Kar an' Dave. But it depends on what you're feeling because you all mesh in different ways. The four of you mesh together well too, but there's something to be said for pleasant interactions with more than one person ( _ and how it still all feels so new to you, even a sweep after the game was over _ ).  

You an' Sol are obvious, because you banter back and forth, have been together the longest, and you just, compliment each other well. He's a nerdy asshole, you're his pretty prince and drama king. You know it, you own it. 

You know each other inside and out, and post game, there was no way you were leaving each other's sides. 

Karkat and Dave are from such similar walks in life that you should have seen their relationship coming from miles away. There were.. extenuating circumstances, or else you'd have mashed their faces together at like, day 10 instead of waiting to shit around for a sweep. 

But they're perfect sappy losers together, and you know Dave is so good to Kar and it warms your pusher. 

Karkat is the one troll you're so protective of you think you might die for him. If you died for Sollux, he'd just bitch about you being stupid. Karkat would have  _ feelings _ . You want him safe and happy and you want to check in on him all the time, just to make sure he doesn't need anything, or if he does, that you can get it for him. 

Karkat and Sollux are the best at aggravating each other- screaming at each other and knowing neither will blame the other at the end of the day ( _ it took a while, but that part finally sunk in _ ). They vent and spar and challenge each other and it's exhilarating to just watch them. 

Dave and Sollux are basically the same person, hatched in different universes. They both survive off of Doritos, mountain dew, and shitposts.  

They stabilize each other, work with their hands in ways you and karkat can't understand, and have the  _ weirdest _ sense of humor. They get overwhelmed, over sensitized, in similar ways, and you know it grounds them to have someone else right there that understands what it's like to need headphones, a blanket, and an arm around the shoulders for 6 hours straight just to  _ CHILL _ . 

You'd be jealous of their bond if it wasn't for Karkat explaining that no, the two of you had your own 'rituals' too. 

You and Dave are friends. He has similar tastes in fashion and in the idea of personal images. He's understanding and you feel like he humors you a lot, but he's very genuine, even when he doesn't mean to be. You've, maybe picked up some of his speech patterns, as a result of hanging out with him. Maybe. Definitely. That seems to just happen with him, though. 

If you need someone to help you cause trouble, he's your guy. Sollux is too lazy but Dave will do anything for a laugh, and you like to be entertained. He's nothing if not an entertainer.  

Which is, actually how you ended up 'helping him' with this. 

This, being spitroasting Sollux on the bed while Karkat watches. 

It kind of went from 0 to 100 real fuckin' fast, but mostly because Sollux has minimal boundaries when it comes to pailing, and Dave loves to watch Karkat sit there thinking he's so turned on he might die. 

And hey- it's pretty hot, you get a blow job; everyone wins.  

Except Karkat, who keeps getting teasingly scolded when he tries to sneak a hand down his pants.  

Sollux swallows around you and it's a legitimate struggle to keep your legs from shaking so bad you fall over. He's nearly got his nose pressed to you, he's got you down so deep, breathing out sweet little moans around your bulge as Dave smoothly rocks into him from behind.  

Dave's soft pink hands pet over Sollux's hips, his back, soothe him and encourage him with how warm he is- almost on par with Karkat. Off spectrum, off planet, and so unbelievably alien to all three of you. 

"Good  _ boy _ , Sollux," He cooes, and you pet your psionic's face, brush his hair out of his eyes. "Think you can take another?" 

You look up, meet Dave's eyes- he's sneaking little glances at Karkat, who looks like he's going to put more holes in the armrests of Sollux's computer chair if no one stops him. His claws are brutal and you hate having to replace Sollux's shit. He gets attached to it. 

"Think you can take Karkat's dick too?" Dave asks down at your psionic. 

Sollux whines, pushes his hips back onto Dave's thick, blunt bulge. Fuck, he loves it. You all love how different Dave's is compared to any troll's. Stiff and broad, fills you up differently, and again, he's just so warm.  

"I think that's a yes." You supply for him, breathy as you comb Sollux's hair, knees bumping the edge of the bed. You're already so fucking turned on, so close with Sollux's wide, double tongues lapping at the base of you. 

You don't think you'll last long enough to watch Sollux take both Karkat and Dave. You already know how they're going to do it- it's Sollux, he fucking loves that kind of thing. God, that's so hot, he's so good. Dave's right, he  _ is _ a good boy. 

Your mustardblood thumbs over your hip, pulls back, coaxing you to crawl onto the bed with him and Dave. You go, because his mouth is warm and he's asking so nicely, looking up at you, whimpering around you- god, how does he even manage that? Manages to look good and hot and needy while he gets you to do exactly what he wants you to. 

You do get on the bed, and he wraps his arms around your middle, drags you down so that his ass is in the air for Dave and face in your lap, mouth full of bulge. The way he holds you tight, doesn't let up once he has you sitting still, sucks you 'til you're clutching at sheets, gasping out 'please' and his name, over and over. 

Sollux can be a prick, sure. But he's a  _ talented prick. _

You catch sight of Dave teasing a nook-slick finger at Sollux's wastechute, watch the way Sollux presses back to his touch, craving more while nearly gagging around your bulge, and you're fucking gone. 

You choke out a moan as Sollux chokes back your material. He doesn't pull himself off you, just holds himself steady. He's so stubborn, so desperate for more- he keeps on moaning around your bulge as he licks it clean, rocking back on Dave's dick and hand, eyes barely even open because of how blissed out he is.  

When he let's your bulge slip from his lips, you catch his jaw with your hands. You lean over him and pet him so gently, his cheeks, his hair. 

"Good boy, Sol," You pant, trying to slow down your breathing so that you're not so shaky. "Fuckin' amazin'." 

His eyes are half lidded, but he looks up at you, mouth open and messy with violet. He's still clinging to you, hands kneading at your sides, even with his arms wrapped around you. 

"You're gunna have t'get back up, sweetheart," You wipe his mouth for him, and he just breathes out this needy little whine- like he wants to, but it's work and he'd rather you just help him.  

"In a minute then?" You offer, a fond smile creeping onto your lips. 

He nods, then shudders, another moan leaking from his throat as his head drops forward, forehead pressed to your stomach. 

A peek at Dave and you catch him repeatedly fucking two fingers into Sollux's ass, his human bulge still stuffing your psionic's nook full.  

He looks over at Karkat, eyes warning him not to dare move until he asks. Until exactly the right time. He makes a show of fingering Sollux while he fucks him, leans back and let's his boyfriend get a good view of the way Sollux's body is tight around him, takes every inch he can give.  

Karkat licks his lips and you fail to stop yourself from snorting.  

"Babe." 

"Mnn?" Karkat's little distracted acknowledgement is enough- he's got his thighs pressed together, claws stuck in the chairs arms. 

"Bring me the lube and you c'n get in on this." 

You swear to fuck, Karkat doesn't move fast until Dave gives him the okay for something he wants. Unless it comes to pailing, Strider mellows Karkat out in every way- more than even you can, and you're his fucking moirail.  

Maybe Karkat's just real eager to get his bulge in Sollux without a fight, but you have a sneaking suspicion that  _ Dave fucking other people _ might just be sort of a  _ thing _ for Karkat.  

Karkat nearly rockets out of Sollux's computer chair and instead of going for your bedside drawer like he ought to, he runs into he and Dave's room, the one right next to you and Sol's.  

You suppose he's not really thinking with his pan... and probably could only remember where he last put  _ his _ lube, not yours.  

You try not to laugh at the way he comes stumbling in, lube in hand and trying to shuck off his jeans with the other. He almost falls at least twice, so eager to get undressed and over to Dave's side at the same time, it's kind of adorable. 

Strider catches him for a kiss, still knuckle deep with one hand, and hips nearly flush against Sollux. 

"Perfect." 

You wish you could take mental pictures, because fuck, he's right. That looks pretty perfect to you too. 

"C'mon Sol, up y'come," You coax him, but all you get is a muffled, distressed moan as Dave slips a third finger inside him. "Can't fit Kar in you if you're face down like that." 

Karkat shifts impatiently, then steals another kiss from Dave, distracting him enough that he slows down, gives you more of Sollux's attention to work with. 

You  _ do _ get him up, face flushed and panting, his knees spread wide on the sheets of your bed. He's still clinging to you, arms wrapping around your shoulders instead, using you as support. You peck his forehead with your lips and the noise he makes is much smoother, much softer- he needed a little break from Dave being so ruthless on his nook, and Karkat is helping provide that little moment of calm. 

"You're so good, Sol," You mostly sit there keeping yourself steady, and it holds him too. You've got enough of your own focus back that you can actually feel confident that you won't tip the two of you over and mess up Dave's plan. 

"Don't fall on me, you gorgeous disaster." Karkat's gruff voice gets you to look back at him and Dave, rather than continuing to admire the way Sollux's eyelashes curl. Kar's finally gotten out of his clothes, and by the red, translucent sheen to his bulge, you'd guess he's more than a little eager to get under your psionic.  

Sollux isn't exactly dainty- not like when you were both six sweep old brats. But he doesn't compare to the solid mass and strength that Karkat has, all condensed down into his short, brick wall frame. Sollux falling on him would probably hurt Sollux more than Karkat. 

Karkat gets a bit of help from Dave in moving Sollux, and you just, keep him up the whole time, until Captor's the well-fucked, eager middle in this rather spontaneous sandwich. It's not until Sollux starts protesting, whining needy little sounds into your earfin, that you know Dave is pulling out and your psionic is  _ not _ impressed with feeling so empty. 

You hush him and he just gets more frustrated. 

"Fuck, no, that wath tho good," He shifts his legs, can't close them because Karkat's broad hips are in the way, but you know his bulges and nearly knotted around each other already- he's not cum yet and it's a fucking miracle. Strider has to have been edging him this whole time, you should have known. 

"Dave, get that fucking perfect bulge back in me I thwear to chritht-" 

There's a sharp little smack, and he tries to hide his turned on little whimper in the crook of your neck. 

"He's so impatient." Dave says, voice teasing as Karkat snickers, his hands smoothing over Sollux's soft hips, then his asscheek, hued with his bloodcolour from where Dave whapped him- not too hard, just enough to quiet him. 

" _ Dave _ ," Sollux's voice sounds almost pleading, and you don't doubt that both Dave and Karkat could get your needy psionic to beg for them right now if they wanted.  

You hush him, save him his pride as you shoosh right into his ear, get him to relax just a little, even if that's the opposite of  _ Dave's _ plan.  

"Be a good boy an' be patient," you coo at him, and he whines, looks up at you, pouting and eyes narrowed like he's annoyed with you. He's not though, because when you lean closer, ghost your lips over his, Sollux hums out another pleased little noise and chases you.  

You catch his lips with yours, kiss him slow and gentle, get his eyes fluttering closed as you suck on his lower lip. 

Sollux moans into your mouth when Karkat pushes his thick bulge up into his nook, guides his hips down to meet him, make sure he's filling him. Karkat isn't long, by any means. Not like you. But he's roughly the same width, and that would normally be a bit intimidating when paired with such a compact troll. 

Sollux is admittedly used to his size, but that doesn't keep him from shivering and gasping like he's never felt it before. Kar's heat on top of his thickness never really gets old- he's a fucking good lay, even lacking in length. 

You catch Sollux's mouth again, keep him distracted as Karkat bucks up into him, and you feel your psionic's claws on your shoulders. He's not jabbing you with them, just kneading in this slow, pleased way that let's you know he's very happy with where he's set up at the moment, nook tight around Kar's bulge as he practically sits in his lap. 

"You got 'im?" Dave checks with you, and you nod, only pulling your mouth from Sollux's for long enough to give a short 'uh-huh'. Then you're right back to kissing him, holding his cheeks and combing your fingers through wiry black hair.  

"Kay." 

Sollux whimpers against your mouth as Dave slides two slick fingers back into his chute, smooth and determined to prep him right. But that's already appealing so much to Sollux's kinks, already teasing him so that he shakes, just trying to hold himself up instead of collapsing. 

"Shhhhh, good boy," You insist, and get a shaky moan in response. Dave's already back to three fingers and all three of you know what's next. "Nice an' easy, Sol. Just relax." 

You watch over Sollux's shoulder as Dave slicks up his cock, gives it a couple extra strokes, his lower lip caught in his teeth as he admires his work. 

Then he's pressing in, so slow and careful, but Sollux goes rigid and just  _ moans _ , loud and obnoxious, and an old part of your pusher reminds you that you weren't always so sweet on your mustardblood.  

Instead of snapping at him like part of you wants to ( _ you know from both experience and the time spent with your minds melded together that it would only spur him on _ ) you hush him again. You stroke his cheeks, slow and calming, press a kiss to the bridge of his nose.  

He shifts his hold on you, clings tighter to your shoulders. Sollux is all sweet, desperate sounds and tensed limbs the entire time it takes Dave to completely get his dick in him, having gone in slow little rocking motions until his sharp hips are pressed to Sollux's lightly padded ass.  

"There you go," You purr and he echos the sound, nosing against the gills on your neck. Running a palm down his back seems to loosen him up, get him to arch into your touch, then push back onto Dave's cock. 

The way he shifts on top of Karkat gets a pleased noise out of him too, and you catch sight of dark grey hands roaming over the slight pudge of Sollux's sides, petting him while coaxing him into a rhythm of movement.  

It doesn't seem to bother him any that he's on an angle over Karkat, that Dave and Karkat can't seem to match each other's movements. Sollux is probably too turned on to care, honestly. 

You know this is his thing, his duality schtick. This is exactly how he likes it- double stuffed like an expensive oreo and still being held so gently, like he'd fall apart if you didn't keep petting him. 

Dave seems to find a good angle, because the startled, desperate sound that bursts out of your psionic's throat surprises all of you. He doesn't let up, and neither does Sollux, scratching lines over your shoulders and he gasps and moans. 

"Fuck yeth, fuck, oh fuck," He's loud in your earfin and you wince a little, but don't dare drop him. "Right there, DV, fuck  _ yeth _ ," DV??? That's not even the right two initials? Is he really that far gone? 

"Oh my god, shut _the_ _fuck_ _up,_ Captor," Karkat snaps, but his face betrays how good Sollux's nook feels, tight around his bulge. You'd be jealous if you weren't already spent and so focused on holding hime steady, honestly. 

"He can't help it, babe," Dave chuckles, bucks into him again. "Dick too bomb." 

You roll your eyes and know that he catches it. 

"Maybe it'd be your name he was sayin' if you actually touched his bulges, Kar," You defend Sollux while ultimately screwing him over- you know that's going to be too much sensation for him to keep up any kind of stamina, but fuck if you're not eager to hold him together when he falls apart.  

Sollux nips your neck, just below your gills, and then you  _ know _ Karkat takes your advice. You feel claws and teeth, then a distressed and desperate warble leaks out against your skin as Sollux pushes himself back against Dave, taking him as deep as he can while he clings to you. 

His moans are nearly sobs with how gone he is, how absolutely wrecked he is, stuffed full of human and troll bulge, and Karkat's firm, warm hands stroking his two bulges.  

He shakes and whimpers and you have to keep hushing him, keep petting him or he'll tare your shoulders and back to ribbons. He's already decorated you nicely with hickeys and scratches- you don't need actual bloodshed when being so tender with him. 

"Shhh, shhh, I've got you," You coo to him, pet his hair, thumb over his horns, "We've got you Sol."  

You think the  _ we _ part is what gets him, what makes him just shut down and melt into Dave's quicker thrusts. It must work for Karkat too, because he's audibly panting softly under Sollux, hand going quicker on twin mustard bulges, until those soft little trills of Sol's are getting caught in his throat, and he's nearly hiccuping them out against your skin. 

He goes rigid a couple thrusts after that, moan at least an octave higher as Dave slams into him, barely moving aside from a gentle nudge as the human bites his lower lip, both his hands on Sollux's ass. Karkat barks out a little noise as he follows after Sollux, his hands slicked yellow as he jerks him still, even through your psionic's orgasm, filling his nook with hot material that he certainly doesn't have room for.  

Maybe human's are quieter than trolls in general, but Dave's only real cue that he's cum is the shuddery little breath he lets out, and the way his eyes flutter closed. He rocks just a little, careful and slow, and then he's pulling out, smoothing his hands over Sollux's back similar to how you're petting his shoulders. 

Sollux is breathless, shaky, and exceptionally clingy post-orgasim. You're used to that- just, not so used to having two other people around when you help him calm down. Not yet. You're still learning that part. 

"Good boy, Sol, shhhhh shhhhh, slow," You can actual hear the patter of material slipping out as Karkat withdraws his bulge, groaning now that he no doubt realizes he's absolutely covered from the waist down, and in a bad spot. Sollux is spent and wobbly over him, and it's only a matter of time before he tips over.  

You ease him towards your lap, instead of Karkat's disgruntled face, and the fucker only looks mildly thankful. 

Rude. 

Sollux is a soft, worn, absolutely pitiable disaster like this, and you always take advantage. You scoop him close, pepper his cheeks with kisses, and do your best to ignore the fact that he is leaking crimson, honey coloured, and disgusting translucent white onto your perfect bed. Sure, it'll wash out, but he's going to want you to nap with him before you can get to laundry... 

"Was that good, sweetness?" You coo at him, tilting his chin so that his dazed, blissed out eyes meet yours. He hums a pleased sound, dopey grin on his face. "Yeah, that's what I thought." 

"Yall are lucky Captor is so obvious." Dave laughs. "He'd been dropping hints all afternoon." 

When you look over at him, he's got Karkat in his lap, almost mirroring how you have Sollux. His cling-on looks much more smug than yours, despite the entire first half of this escapade being set up to tease Karkat til he couldn't handle waiting anymore. 

"You got what you wanted, huh?" You ask down to Sollux, who nods slowly, then catches you for a tired, sloppy kiss. Fuck, he's so cute post-fuck. It warms your pusher every time he gets like this. 

"You're spoiled," You accuse him, as if you're not the main culprit for that. He grins and noses against your check, arms still wrapped around your shoulders. He presses up against you, warm and soft and perfect, tickling your earfin with kisses and slow breaths.  

"He really is." Karkat agrees with a snort. "Read between the Loss.jpeg memes and snark, and it's all just him begging for attention. And we give it to him every time." 

"It'th jpg you uthless fuck." Sollux mutters, and you snort out a little laugh, burying your nose in the hair between his horns. 

"You could just  _ ask _ , y'know?" You mumble at him, and he shrugs, shivering as you trail your fingertips down his spine. 

"More fun leaving you guyth guething." He admits, yawning into your neck. You feel his eyelashes skim over your skin, and know he's already preparing to doze off on you. "S'a challenge." 

Dave raises an eyebrow skeptically and mouths ' _ yeah right _ '. You have to agree- there's not much of a challenge in figuring out when Sollux wants to be fucked senseless. And today just happened to work out for Dave in that he got to acceptably harass Karkat at the same time. 

Trouble, the whole lot of them. 

"I need a shower." Karkat admits, and you try not to laugh at the defeated way he's looking at his crotch.  

"Then get the fuck out'a my bed." You scoff, a lot less harsh than expected. "You've got a room of your own to be filthy in anyways. And the shower is not in here either- fuckin incredible." 

Dave waggles his eyebrows and gets a swat for his troubles. 

"PG rated showers, you ceaseless fuckbag." Karkat growls, but he's all bark and no bite. 

Dave laughs, you smile, and then you shoo them out because Sollux is already starting to drift in your lap, and you can't reach the sopor pot from where you're sitting. 

Karkat surprises you with manners and closes the door behind he and Dave, and then you get to work making your bed as presentable as it can be... at least the four of you stuck to the end of the bed? Ugh. 

You get Sollux's head to a pillow, and wipe a streak of sopor across his forehead before doing the same for yourself and settling in next to him. He's already asleep, but squeezes you closer when you tuck up with him against your chest, even, warm breaths tickling your collar bone. 

You hadn't felt exhausted until you laid down, but you forget the light on, and only half wake up when it gets clicked off and you feel Karkat settle in the bed at your back. His wonderful warmth is a dead giveaway and always helps you snooze, but it's Dave's sleepy, earth-accented voice droning stories to Karkat that actually lulls you into calm darkness and rest.  

  
  



End file.
